


𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓣𝓸 𝓜𝔂 𝓕𝓾𝓷𝓮𝓻𝓪𝓵

by amithegamer1



Series: 𝘾𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝘼𝙫𝙖 𝙎𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙥𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝙗𝙨𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙎𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 (𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨) [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: It's been two weeks since Ava died, it's been hard. Especially on Sara, the love of her life, her best friend, her fiancée died...
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: 𝘾𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝘼𝙫𝙖 𝙎𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙥𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝙗𝙨𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙎𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 (𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170806
Kudos: 8





	𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓣𝓸 𝓜𝔂 𝓕𝓾𝓷𝓮𝓻𝓪𝓵

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TNTXCXL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/gifts).



✟

"Rest In Peace our legend, an amazing gift to the world she died too early too young," The news reporter, _Smith_ , says Mick shakes his head-turning off the tv.

It's been two weeks since Ava died, it's been hard. Especially on Sara, the love of her life, her best friend, her fiancée died... "You ready?" Mick asks, Sara looked up, surprisingly Mick been by her side since Ava's death, since her death Mick been more soften... kinder.

Sara nodded her head standing up, the pair walked towards the car, they saw Zari and Nate. "Hey, Sara," Zari says, Sara gives her a weak smile.

"Hey Z," Sara says, before hugging the brunette.

"Hey," Nate says, as Sara pulled out of the hug to hug him.

"Hey, Nate," Sara says, hugging the man.

"I'm sorry," Nate whispers, Nate was on the plane with Ava when it crashed... he survived, and Sara not mad about it, he's her best friend she didn't want to lose him too.

Sara shakes her head, "It's not your fault," Sara says, pulling out of the hug, they both got into the car.

It was a quiet ride to the funeral home, Sara stared out the window. Ava and Sara met when Ava's manager, Nora, asked her to help Ava with a dance, and by the time they became friends then lovers...

_Sara smiles, Ava chuckles. "Do you know how much I love you?" Ava asks, Sara raised a challenging brow._

_"No, how much?" Sara asks, Ava smiles._

_"I love you so much that I will give up food for you," Ava says, Sara chuckles, knowing how much she eats and she remembers Ava and Zari's eating contests._

_"What about Ace?" Sara asks, Ace was Ava's dog back home in Canada._

_"Now you're going too far," Ava says, Sara shakes her head._

_"how about you?" Ava asks, Sara bites her bottom lip, pretending to think._

_"Uh...I will give up my phone," Sara says, Ava touches her chest dramatically._

_"Oh wow, I feel honored," Ava says, Sara smiles before kissing her._

_"As you should," Sara says, causing Ava to smile._

Sara shakes her head she missed her smile...she misses everything about her, Sara feels someone place their hand on her knee, she turns to them, Zari. "You okay?" Zari asks, Sara doesn't know how to answer her, she just nodded her head.

"We're here," Nate says, Mick gets out to open the girls' door.

The first thing they saw was the press, the press was crowded around two people, Sara recognizes them, Nora and Ray. Sara noticed Ray's fist clenched, before Ray could throw a punch, Nora grabbed his arm. Nora points towards Sara and the gang, Ray sighs. Before walking away from the press started to follow them but the security that was following Sara's car came in, stopping the press.

"I'm sorry," Ray says, Sara sighs.

"Let's talk about this when we get inside," Sara says, Ray nodded his head, they all walked into the funeral home.

Ray opened his mouth to say something but Sara cuts him off, "Don't apologize I understand I would've got mad too," Sara says, Ray nodded his head.

"I mean they're got the bloody nerves to come," A voice says, Sara chuckles when she saw the blonde man, John.

"I never thought I would see you in church," Sara says, John smiles.

"For sharpie," John says, Sara nodded her head.

Sara turns to the brunette beside Ray, "Hey, Nor," Sara says, Nora smiles.

"Hey, Sara," Nora says, John sighs.

"Charlie, Amaya, and Astra are inside," John says, they started to walk more into the funeral home.

Sara looks around before frowning when she didn't see Gideon. But she did see the girls, she walked towards them. Amaya hugs her, Sara quickly hugs her back. "I'm for your lose," Amaya says, Sara shook her head.

"It's yours too, Maya," Sara says, softly. The Jiwe's and Sharpe's been together since they were kids, they were best friends.

"Hey, Charlie and Astra," Sara says, Astra and Charlie smiled.

"Hey, Sara," They said, united, Charlie nodded her head towards two people.

"They are over there," Charlie says, Sara turns away to see Ava's parents. Sara excuses herself and walked towards them.

"Hey Mister and Misses Sharpe," Sara says, Pam weakly smiled at her.

"Hey, Sara," Pam says, Sara sighs.

"I know that must be hard losing a child," Sara says, Randy and Pam nodded their heads.

"It is...I know it's hard on you too Sara," Randy says, softly.

"You lost Ava and we knew how much you loved her," Pam says, Sara nodded her head.

Sara looks at the preacher then Ava's casket before closing her eyes, _I'll always love you even when I'm not here_ , Sara remembers Ava's words. Sara doesn't think she could ever love someone else...She believes Ava was her soulmate, her one and only.

✟

After the funeral, everyone said their goodbyes. The legends went to the waverider, the bar where all their special moments happened. They said down, remembering Ava..talking stories they knew Ava didn't want them to be sad about their death. Mick hands Sara a beer, with a comforting smile, which Sara returned. before she could even drink the beer, she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Sara says, standing up the legends nodded their heads.

Sara walks towards the door, opening the door Sara's eyes slightly widen. "Hey," Gideon says, Sara quickly pulls her into the bar.

"Hey, Gidget," Sara says, Gideon sighs.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to her funeral," Gideon says, Sara weakly smiles.

"it's okay," Sara says, Gideon nodded her head.

"Okay, I talk to you all," Gideon says, getting the attention of the legend.

"I'm here to tell you guys Ava's will," Gideon says, turning to Mick.

"Ava wanted you to have this," Gideon says, walking towards him handing him a paper.

"She brought it?" Mick asks, her in shock, Gideon nodded her head.

"Brought what?" Nora asks, for everyone.

"the waverider," Mick says.

" she left it for you and John," Gideon says, Mick nodded his head.

Gideon told them everything that Ava left them, Ava left Ray and Nora the house, the house Nora grow up in and couldn't get back because Ava brought it. She left, Charlie her car, the car that she had but Charlie wanted but could never get. Zari, Astra, Charlie, and Nate her music company...her business. And she left Sara, her money...all of it.

"One last thing," Gideon says, Sara raised a brow.

"hmm?" Sara hums.

Gideon turns on the tv, before connecting her phone to it. It started showing old videos and pictures of the group and Ava. Before a video of Ava popped up, "If you guys are watching this...I've died," Ava says, with a sad smile.

"And to be honest I don't want you to cry or be sad about my death I want you to honor it," Ava says, she chuckles.

"So I hope this helps," Ava says, the videos faded.

"When it's my time, I know you'll tailor a new suit for me And buy a new tie," they heard Ava's voice singing, as old videos popped up.

"So I'll look this good Boy, you were right You said _Only them good ones die_ _young_ Never in my life did I look this good," Ava sang, a video popped up of Ava and Sara cuddling in bed, and Sara smiling at the camera.

"Everyone welcome to my funeral Everyone I know, better be wasted You know I would pour one up," Ava sang, a video showed Nora rolling her eyes, before flipping off the camera, as Ava laughed in the background.

"'Cause the way I lived, it was amazing Oh-oh-oh All of my friends are in the room Oh-oh-oh Party for me - I'd party too," Ava sang, another video showed Ava pushing Charlie in the pool, before jumping herself.

"You're all on my tap Bartenders pour out the whiskey's on me And don't be so sad 'Cause I lived this good We were closer Now it's over," Ava sang, they all tried not to cry watching the videos.

"Oh it doesn't mean it's closure I see you, and I love you I'll be watching out above you," Ava sang, a video of Sara teaching Ava and Nate tricks on the skateboard with Ava nailing it in one shot, the camera turns to Nate falling on his ass, with Nora laughing in the background.

"Everyone welcome to my funeral Everyone I know better be wasted You know I would pour one up 'Cause the way I lived, it was amazing Oh-oh-oh," Ava sang, a video of Ava proposing to Sara.

"All of my friends are in the room Oh-oh-oh Party for me - I'd party too Oh-oh-oh," Ava sang, a video of Ray, Ava, and Astra building a volcano, when they were finished Ava high-fives them.

"All of my friends are in the room Oh-oh-oh Party for me - I'd party too," Ava sang, it shows Ava and John arm-wrestling ending with Ava winning.

"Everyone welcome to my funeral Everyone I know better be wasted You know I would pour one up 'Cause the way I lived, it was amazing," Ava sang, another video with Mick and Ava having a drinking contest.

"Welcome to my funeral Everyone I know better be wasted You know I would pour one up 'Cause the way I lived, it was amazing," Ava sang, it shows a video of Amaya and Ava building a snowman.

"Welcome to my funeral Everyone I know better be wasted You know I would pour one up 'Cause the way I lived, it was amazing So welcome to my funeral Welcome to my funeral," Ava sang, the video pauses with Ava smiling at the camera.

Gideon turns to Sara, "She wrote in her will that she's wanted to show this to the world but it's up to you," Gideon says, Sara, frowns.

"Me?" Sara asks, Gideon nodded her head.

"She only wants to release it if you want to do it too?" Gideon says, Sara, nodded her head.

"Yeah...release it," Sara says, softly.

Ava loved her fans, and if Ava wanted to show her song to the world that's what she's going to do.

✟

"The pop star Ava Sharpe left a breathtaking song to the world," Smith says, as a photo of Ava showed up.

_"Welcome To My Funeral,"_

"We all know it's a hit," Smith says, with a sad smile...


End file.
